borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Glitches that are not patched that should be patch
these are the glitches that I think should be patched that are not currently patched.if you have any that you think should be patched too then feel free to add them to the list. 1) the speed glitch for the commando and the siren. 2) the glitch in sanctuary where you can get under moxxi's bar in order to see up her skirt 3) the glitch in snctuary where you can get in marcaus' shop or behind the gun rang 4) the glitch where a player can steal stuff from your bank if he/she chooses to 5) any of the out of map glitches 6) any of the game breaking glitches/bugs that I have failed to mentend the reason why I think glitches should be patched is cause if thrre gonna patch the ones that where not hurting anybody then thay(gearbox) should patch them all so you can't do any glitch what so ever. There are the trains that can kill you even if your on a floor above them or next to one as is passe through due to a glitched hitbox that's larger then the train, this is most noticeable in Lynchwood. ________________________________________________________________________________________ As far as I know, the Siren does not have access to a "speed glitch." You're probably thinking of the Breakneck Banshee + Rough Rider combo, which pushes the Siren's Fleet skill to max of 11 - effectively granting her to a 110% increase in movement speed, bringing her total movement speed to 210%. Most of your other complaints are completely harmless and do not warrant priority for Gearbox. These out-of-bounds glitches do not grant any sort of unfair advantage to the player in terms of mission completion and/or duels, as far as I know. They can be pretty fun to do and both you and your friends can have some fun with them (such as one of you acting as Marcus' apprentice). Both players have access to splash damage in some way and can both utilize it. Don't forget, if someone you are/want to duel is utilizing a glitch - Just. Don't. Start. The duel. Simple as that. The Commando speed glitch, which can provide an unfair advantage in terms of mission completion and/or travelling with friends, is not game breaking and is harmless. I am not aware (well, I suppose NOW I am...) of any Bank theft. So I have no comment on that. IF it really is a thing, then it should be fixed. As for the train hitboxes. All I can say is: if you play with fire, you're gonna get burned (or ran over, in this case). Just don't risk it. The trains give a nice, loud warning before they speed through the area. All I am trying to say here is, is that most of the game-breaking and unfair advantageous glitches have been sorted out by Gearbox. Everything else (besides your mention of a theft glitch I have never heard of before) is trivial and harmless. Still got a problem with looking up Moxxi's skirt? Don't look. Others doing it in your game, anyway? Why do you care. It doesn't affect you. --Sakuretsu115 (talk) 10:10, April 13, 2014 (UTC)